


I Try Not to Think

by onetrueobligation



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Another drabble, Gen, Sonya is good but I mean when isn't she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: There comes a time in every person's life when they must ask themselves a question.





	I Try Not to Think

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably explain that balaga is excluded because, i mean, how do you write philosophical introspection from the perspective of an insane peasant troika driver? Anyways, apart from him and Andrei, all of the characters are in the order from the Prologue, with Pierre at the end.

‘There comes a point in a man’s life when the idea of weakness of any kind is so detestable to him that the walls he builds around himself become nothing more than illusions, because there is no strength left at all, just an absence of weakness.’

‘There comes a point in every girl’s life when she must leave her family to seek out her own life. But if her own life _is_ with her family? If family is all that girl has ever known? If the idea of leaving that family is so vile that she cannot bear to think of it?’

‘There comes a point in a man’s life when he asks himself who he is, and who he is living for, and if it is himself that he is living for, or another. And when he understands who he lives for, he must ask himself if he is happy.’

‘There comes a point in a woman’s life when suddenly the energy of life seems to fade, and she looks at herself and is repulsed by who she sees. And when she does, she must ask herself when the image she portrays stopped being a self-portrait. And then she must ask herself if she showed her _true_ self, would others be repulsed, too?’

‘There comes a point in a man’s life when he understands that life is short. And, he thinks, if life is short, there is no reason to feel remorse for any action. And he realises he must live for that day and that day only, for the purpose of survival and fulfillment.’

‘There comes a point in a woman’s life when she must take a stand. If the world begins to rot, and she is the last healthy person on the planet, it is her duty to ensure that she cleanses the rest of the world, using any means possible.’

‘There comes a point in a friend’s life when she doubts herself, and thinks _why am I here? I could be living for myself. I could be someone._ But then, in dark times, she is alone, and she feels empty and unfulfilled. She will be a friend, because she needs to be. Because others need her to be.’

‘There comes a point in a girl’s life when the world seems to spiral out of her control, and suddenly her life is crumbling and she feels she must die. But then, with just one word, suddenly everything will be righted again and it will seem as though nothing had ever been wrong. The wound will be there, but it will heal and it will fade with the love of others.’

‘There comes a point in a man’s life when, despite all odds, he feels in himself renewed. The despair he once felt vanishes and he feels in himself a new man, one greater, one better, and one kinder. And suddenly everything is beautiful and golden, and nothing is wrong in the world. And he feels himself entering a new life.’


End file.
